Sparkly Purple Nail Polish
by PrussianAwesomeness
Summary: Drabble request from MonkeyGirlNaNoDa. Lithuania and Poland are just hanging out together and Poland finds out about the scars on Lithuania's back.


**Sparkly Purple Nail Polish**

"Like Liet why won't you put this on?" Poland pouted, holding the offending garment out to the Lithuanian, who grimaced.

"Isn't it… isn't it for girls?" Lithuania asked tentatively, not getting the current fashions of today's society. Honestly, Lithuania could not understand the newest trends coming from France and America. There were all so… _out there. _Lithuania wouldn't be surprised if guys were now wearing dresses because it was the _in_ thing.

Poland paused. "Well… _yea_. But… it'll be fun – I promise!" he quickly added, shoving the dress into Lithuania's arms. Lithuania blushed a deep red.

"Do I really have to?" he ventured. Poland's face fell. "N-not saying that I don't want to! I was just wondering the reason behind why you wanted me to…"

"Like I don't need a reason to dress up! Don't you like dressing up in pretty clothes? After all we've been through, I think we're both allowed to like, dress up and have a little fun, you know?" Poland said forcefully, grabbing Lithuania by both shoulders and pushing him towards the washroom. "I don't want you to come out until you're wearing that dress!" he exclaimed, pushing Lithuania into the washroom and closing the door shut. Lithuania sighed. Poland could be ever so entirely bossy.

Turning a bright red Lithuania took off his shirt and pants, feeling embarrassed that he was changing in Poland's house of all places. He then lifted the dress over his shoulders to let it slide down his arms. He shivered as the cold silky fabric brushed against his skin. It was kind of uncomfortable at first, seeing his reflection in the mirror and realizing how stupid he looked.

"Oh my _God_ Liet what's taking you so long? Dresses aren't that hard to put on you know!" Poland said hotly from the other side of the door. Lithuania jumped, startled. Sighing he unlocked the door, emerging from the washroom. He might as well get this over with…

"Here I am," Lithuania said as Poland clapped his hands eagerly, almost pulling off looking like a girl with his sparkly pink mini-dress. The only thing that gave him away was the rather muscular manly legs the Pole seemed to possess.

"Liet! You look _so_ good in a dress! Turn around – I want to see a whole 360!" Poland demanded, sitting down primly on a chair. Lithuania sighed.

He turned on his heel, feeling the air around him move at the sudden motion. The air was cold. Lithuania shivered. For some reason, there was more air hitting his back than anywhere else…

"Oh my God Lithuania!" Poland said in utter horror and Lithuania whirled around.

"W-what? What's wrong?" Lithuania asked, panicking.

"Y-your back…" Poland said quietly. The worry building up in Lithuania's stomach left as he sighed in relief.

"Oh. That," Lithuania said in relief, using his left hand to feel the hard ridges that lined his back. They had been with him for a long time…

"Since when have they been there? Oh my God Liet if you're like secretly emo or whatever you better come out and say it to me now because you have no idea how freaked out I am right now!" Poland said forcefully to Lithuania, his green eyes flashing brightly. Lithuania gave Poland a small smile, joining his friend in sitting.

"It's nothing – really. They're just… a little gift from when I used to live with Russia," Lithuania joked. Poland's eyes narrowed at the name.

"He gave them to you?" Poland asked. Lithuania didn't even have to respond. "My God, what a creeper," Poland muttered, leaning in on his chair and crossing his arms. "Only a creep would do that to your back," he added. Lithuania smiled.

"He wasn't always mean, Poland… he… he only whipped me… _us_ whenever we didn't do our jobs or if he was really mad at us…"

"But he sometimes whipped you guys 'cause he felt like he, am I right?"

"Well… yes. Yes he did but… there always seemed to be a reason behind it." Lithuania closed his eyes, remembering. "It's hard to explain," Lithuania said finally. "There are very few people who understand Russia."

"And you are one of them?" Poland asked, with an eyebrow raised sceptically.

Lithuania chuckled. "Hardly. I just understand his moods… only sometimes…" Lithuania stared off into space recalling Russia's bad moods, his good moods, how he always seemed to have a smile on his face whenever he whipped or hurt Lithuania, Estonia or even Latvia…

"Do they hurt?" The question came as a surprise to Lithuania, who had been startled out of his thoughts.

"Do what hurt?" Lithuania asked.

"Like, do your scars hurt? Whenever you move or it you touch them and stuff?" Poland enquired. Lithuania shook his head.

"It has been a very long time since they have hurt me," he said quietly and a silence lingered between the friends.

"Can I paint your nails purple to match your dress?" Poland asked suddenly. "Purple would look so _hot_!" Lithuania blushed.

"N-no!" he stuttered as Poland grabbed a nearby bottle of nail polish and lunged at him. "Poland!" he cried out as Poland grabbed Lithuania's right hand and began applying sparkly purple nail polish. Poland beamed angelically at his friend.

"When this is over you'll thank me," he promised with a wicked smile. Lithuania sighed. Why did he always give in to the Pole so easily?

The End.

* * *

**A/N: "Oh. That," Lithuania said in relief, using his left hand to feel the hard ridges that lined his back. They had been with him for a long time…**

**"Since when have they been there? Oh my God Liet if you're like secretly emo or whatever you better come out and say it to me now because you have no idea how freaked out I am right now!" Poland said forcefully to Lithuania, his green eyes flashing brightly. Lithuania gave Poland a small smile, joining his friend in sitting.**

**"It's nothing – really. They're just… a little gift from when I used to live with Russia," Lithuania joked. Poland's eyes narrowed at the name.**

**"He gave them to you?" Poland asked. Lithuania didn't even have to respond. "My God, what a creeper," Poland muttered, leaning in on his chair and crossing his arms. "Only a creep would do that to your back," he added. Lithuania smiled.**

**"He wasn't always mean, Poland… he… he only whipped me whenever he was feeling particularly kinky. It was usually whenever he really wanted to have sex with me. He'd tie me up and whip me until I bled. A kind of sick fetish for him I guess." Lithuania shrugged. Poland stared at him. **

**"He tied you up...?" **

**"And then whipped me, yes."**

**"Until you bled?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Did you like it?"**

**"After a while I got used to it." Was all Lithuania said. He watched as the Pole beside him stared thoughtfully out into space. **

**"Can we try that?"**

**The Actual End. **

**LOL NO I'M JUST KIDDING [or am I?]**

**Aha short drabble for MonkeyGirlNaNoDa for guessing correctly who Belarus is plotting to kill in _In the Night_ [she tied with another person but I've already posted their requested story]. She asked for a friendship story with Poland and Liet with a bit of angstyness coming from all of Liet's scars from living with Russia. **

**I kinda wanted to write a Liet and Poland story for a while so hey this came at a good time! x] Plus, any opportunity I get to make Lithuania wear drag is an opportunity I won't miss out on! And yea, the title's kinda random... didn't know what else to call it lol.**

**If you don't review Russia will tie you up and whip you until you bleed. **


End file.
